Blue butler
by animefreeak
Summary: What if Black Butler and Blue exorcist met? Would it cause troubles or would it work? Would Blue Exorcist start or end the war? Would Blue Exorcist bring slaves? Who would die to save the lifes of die trying? It's my first fanfiction. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Black Butler/Blue Exorcist fanfict

Chapter 1: Black Butler Town

"SEBASTION! I need you!" yelled Ciel. I was in the middle of cooking a very good breakfast for young master but he is always calling me when I'm busy and don't need me when I'm not busy.

"Coming young master." I called back. I walked out of the kitchen down a long hallway where there was young master's parent pictures were. I walked up the long old steps to where my master's bedroom was hoping that I could get cooking again. I walked in the bedroom where young master was.

"Yes, Young master?" I asked. He was sitting in the up-right position looking at me waiting for me to say something.

"Today is Lizzy's birthday and I would like to get her something special. After breakfast I want to go to town to get her something," said Ciel in a sour mood. He was in a very long white shirt with sleeves too long for his skinny arms. I walked to him and helped him change into his "town clothes," Ciel was very short with short blue-ish hair and an eye patch. He depended everything on me to do with him, without me he wouldn't be dressed or bathed or anything of the sort.

"Maybe, young master, we could throw her a party also," I suggested. Ciel looked at me and sighed. Apparently he was thinking too hard, which was not often indeed. He hated his betrothed, Lizzy, with a passion. Every time I mentioned her young master would always sigh and look away.

I sighed and finished dressing him for breakfast. We both walked down stairs and I sat him down at the table, before walked in the kitchen to get the food, but Balroy was there cooking the food with a flamethrower.

"Oh, Hey Sebastian." Balroy was saying with a smile. I looked at him, staring at him wondering why anyone would cook pancakes with a flamethrower.

"What on earth are you doing, Balroy?" I asked. He looked at me and then the flamethrower, before he quickly put it behind him.

"Um…cooking breakfast for young master." He said calmly and I glared at him.

"How any times do I have to tell you not to cook food with the flamethrower? We had to remodel the kitchen 3 times because you burnt it!" I scolded before I looked away. The pancakes were badly burnt and I have to find something for bocchan (young master) to eat. I quickly looked around trying to find something but there was nothing.

"Great, that was the only food in the house for bocha. What else am I going to cook him?" I thought out loud. I walked out of the kitchen and looked at bocchan.

"Change of plans. Turns out we will be going to town earlier than planned." I said trying to look happy. Ciel looked at me and sighed.

"Balroy burned the food again didn't he?" Ciel said. I looked at him surprised he figured it out. To tell you the truth I thought of him as a dumb Chihuahua and thought that he would be too stupid to figure it out.

"Yes that is exactly what happened. How did you know?" I asked Bocha. Ciel pointed to May-rin and Finnie in a corner scared half to death and Pluto running around in circles chancing his pretend tail. I grabbed Pluto by the scruff of his neck and kicked him outside. He started whining and I just ignored him. After that happened bocha and myself when to town to get Liz a present. If I realized it was a mistake later I would have kept bocha at home where it is safe. Lot of worse things was happening the same day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Blue Exorcist town

"YUKIO GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE! Mephisto is being creepy!" I yelled. Yukio was upstairs taking a shower and I'm tires of him taking his precious time. Yukio ran downstairs with a towel wrapped around his waist with his glasses fogged up because of the steam of the shower, or maybe because he used up all the hot water. I started laughing because the way he looked made me laugh. He glared at me thinking that it was a joke, which it was, and went back upstairs.

"No, wait I was kidding. He is really here, just eating in the kitchen." I said. Yukio looked at me and sighed.

"I will change into my clothes and then I will be there," He said.

"You mean get out of a towel and be suitable for the principle of the school so I can be possible promoted." I said mocking him. Yukio went straight to me and hit me on the head.

"Ow! What was that for! I didn't do anything!" I said considering to hit him so he will have a bump on his head too when Mephisto. Yukio went back upstairs and came down a little while longer with his True Cross Academy uniform on. I sighed and we both walked into the kitchen wanting to know what Mephisto wanted. We walked into the kitchen and he was sitting on the counter eating a muffin and it was drenched in caramel. Kuro was licking off the caramel off his skin. Mephisto looked up and saw us.

"Ahh…..Rin and Yukio here you are. Ok let's cut to the chase. We have a demon on the run and we lost him close to here…."Mephisto was cut off by Rin being pissed off.

"I thought you had a protective barrio around the campus!" I yelled. I was so mad because he said one thing and said another thing. Mephisto looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yes I did. I said near the campus not on the campus. Listen before you talk boy. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted Ms. Shura is already over there trying to find it. Yukio why don't you take your students." Said Mephisto. Yukio nodded and walked away. Rin sighed and looked at Kuro.

"Let's get the caramel off of you." I said taking Kuro in the bathroom. The bathroom is blue and black because it is in the dormitory. Kuro, as soon as I turned the water on, clawed me trying to get away but I closed the door when we walked in.

"I can clean it off I swear! "Yelled Kuro.

"No come here." I said. Kuro ran away from me so I just sighed.

"You coming Rin? You are part of this too, I hope you know that. And if you come you can see Sheimi." Said Yukio. I go mad when he said that because I don't like Sheimi. She is just a friend.

"I DON'T LIKE HER! SHE IS JUST A FRIEND! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD!" I yelled hoping he will leave me alone about it. I heard laughing in the hallway where Mephisto was. I walked towards Yukio and we left to go do this mission. When we arrived at where the demon was supposed to be we saw everyone else there. Shura was there in her bra and shorts combo with her brown boots on. Sheimi and the others was talking to Shura.

"Hey Rin, come here." Said Sheimi. I saw here and walked over there.

"Hey Bon and Shema." I said. Bon looked at me and then looked away. Shima looked at me happily and it was starting to creep me out.

"It's a beautiful day, don't you think Rin? Awwwww I could stay out here all day," said Shima. I looked at Bon and Rio.

"What's wrong with him guys? He is scaring me more than usual," I said with a scared look on my face. Bon and Rio looked at me then eat other and then back to me. By the looks on their faces, they don't even know what's wrong either.

"Oh, before you guys came, he got demon guts spilled all over him and now he is acting strange. I guess by the way Rin reacted this isn't his normal stupidity," said Shura, "Oh well, I guess it's that kind of demon," I looked at Yukio and then back at Shura.

"Shouldn't we take him back to the academy?" I asked concerned. Shura let out a big laugh.

"What so he can infect everyone else? I don't think so-"Shura was cut off by a big bloody hole coming through the demon that the guys just killed and that splatted Shima. Everyone looked at the bloody hole. Shima walked into the bloody hole.

"Wait Shima don't-" I was cut off by Shima being sucked into the hole I looked at Shura for help.

"What should we do?" asked Sheimi. I looked at her then the bloody hole.

"Ok we need some people to get Shima so he won't hurt himself-" I was cut off by Mephisto coming.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Rin," said Mephisto" You don't know where that goes and if you aren't carful we could end up in Satan's layer in hell" Without thinking I jumped through the bloody hole…. wondering where the hell we are.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

(please review!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Black Butler Town

Bocchan and I were walking to our carriage when this crazy person ran towards us and fell in a dirty puddle. I moved bocchan out of the way so he won't get dirty. This guy had very bright pink hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt over another shirt over it. He stood up and looked at bocchan.

"Omg! You are so short and so cute! Where are your parents, kid?" he asked. Bocchan looked like he could scream. I looked at him and sighed.

"Bocchan is not a kid and-"I was interrupted by bocchan talking. I looked at him confused while he talked.

"I am not a kid! I am a young adult. Also don't call me a kid!" said Ciel. He had angriness in his voice that must have scared the weird pink haired kid.

"Well you have agreement issues." said the pink haired guy. He seemed not from this city. He must have just moved here.

Sir…. If you don't mind about moving so bocchan can go home?" I asked trying to be nice and not have the nerve to throw him across the street like I wanted too. The pink haired guy looked at me and then at bocchan. He started laughing.

"This kid is what….10 years old? Why would he need a chaperone to go places?" He asked. I grabbed him by the back of the neck and threw him back into the puddle of mud. He started crying. This blue haired guy ran to him. He lifted him up and slapped him.

"What were you thinking? You jumped into the bloody portal not thinking, and now we are stuck here." The blue haired guy said. I looked at him confused.

"Portal? You mean that you don't live here?" Bocchan asked. The blue haired guy looked at him. He sighed.

"No, we are from a city far away from here. This idiot jumped through the portal and now we are stuck here and", he said "Oh….I'm Rin and this is Shima. We need a way home and-"He was cut off by someone calling his name. This small blond haired chick with a komodo on and this girl with bright pink and blonde hair came rushing towards us.

"Why in the hell did you follow us Shura? And why in the hell did Sheimi come too? Great, this can't get any worse can it?" Rin said. This guy a black uniform came rushing towards us.

"I'm glad everyone is safe…." He was cut off by Rin yelling.

'What the hell Yukio? You were supposed to stay home just in case we came back!" Rin yelled. Bocchan and I just watched the fight.

"But we had to help you!" Yelled Shura, "We found a demon in this city plus we saw a demon jump in after you" She said in a soft voice trying to only tell Rin. When I heard what the pink haired chick said that, it caught my attention. I was wondering why a demon would be bothering these guys.

"Sebastian, this might be something to tell the queen," said bocchan breaking my train of thought.

"Oh… ok bocchan. We can, do you want to drop our stuff off at the manor first or just bring it with us?" I asked bocchan. Ciel looked at me and sighed.

"We need to inform the queen right away, so we will bring it with us" said Ciel.

"Yes….my lord." I said while bowing like I normally did. The others just looked at me weird and looked away. Apparently this isn't normal for them in their town. We all got into the carriage and drove to the queen. This little thing can change our lives forever.

(To be continued….)

(please review!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Blue Exorcist Town

"I cannot believe that Rin, Shima, Shura, Sheimi and Yukio all jumped through the portal!" yelled Bon. He was so mad because Yukio and Shura told him to stay here to keep an eye on the town. Little did he know that it was twice as dangerous here then there.

"Bon please calm down." said Mephisto. He was drinking tea and talking to the other teachers at True Cross Academy.

I can't calm down because this is making me mad that Rin and even the nerd Yukio get to go to a different world and we have to stay here and "look after things". That makes me mad!" yelled Bon.

"Yes and yelling it will make you calm down" said Mephisto, "so calm down. You're here with me and we can work things out!" Bon looked at Rio and sighed.

"Hey look at it this way Bon…. At least we know the area and they are going to be completely blind and…."Rio was interrupted by Bon yelling.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA Take that Rin!" Bon yelled. Rio just sighed and looked away. Mephisto looked at them like they were crazy. Imzu came and looked at Rio and Bon.

"What's going on?" asked Imzu. Rio and Bon looked at each other and then made a chocking noise.

"I….um…."said Bon and Rio at the same time trying not to tell Imzu anything. Imzu, being her annoying self, kept bugging Rio and Bon.

"What's going on? You better tell me." Imzu threatened Rio and Bon. They were about to say something when Mephisto butted in.

"What is happening is that we had a demon that created a portal that sucked in Rio, Sheimi, Shura and Yukio and Bon is being a baby about not going and he needs to shut up!" said Mephisto. Imzu looked shocked and looked at the two. She looked away and wanted to throw a tantrum like Bon, but she wanted to act mature.

"So we are Rin, Shima, and Sheimi free?" she asked. Bon looked at her and started laughing.

"I guess you could say that." Said Bon. Imzu looked at Mephisto and then back at Bon.

"HAHAHA I found that funny. No annoying people getting in my way like Sheimi." Said Imzu happy. Imzu ha this look on her face that made Bon be creeped out, Mephisto looked at her and sighed.

"I hope you know that we are going to try to get them back home right? They are not going to stay there forever." said Mephisto. Imzu stopped smiling and looked at Mephisto with an evil look on her face.

"I knew that." Imzu said. Mephisto looked at them and rolled his eyes. Imzu looked at Mephisto.

"Don't roll your eyes at me like that!" Imzu said. Mephisto looked at her.

"One more crack like that missy…..and you can kiss your enrollment in this school goodbye. "Mephisto said pointing a finger at Imzu. Imzu looked at him. She put her hands up in defense. Rio and Bon looked at Mephisto and Imzu like they were crazy. She never backed down, but this was the principle of the school and all. Rio looked at Mephisto and looked at Bon.

"Hey Bon…. DO you think the others will come back and that maybe they will be unharmed?" asked Rio. Bon looked at him.

"One can hope for." Said Bon. Imzu looked at Bon and laughed.

"Well hopefully they never come back and we don't have to deal with Rin and mainly Shima. They are really annoying," Imzu said excitedly. Mephisto looked at her. He started thinking something over but decided it was pointless to argue with her.

"We could only hope they come back safely." Said Mephisto.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Black Butler Town

"Where are we?" asked Rin. Bocchan and I took at Rin and the others to the manor because we couldn't visit the queen at the moment. May-rin and Finnan came rushing towards us when we arrived and they were helping us get our stuff off the carriage.

"Sebastian, as soon as we can we need to talk to the queen and-,"He was cut off by Grell coming to greet me. I sighed and looked down. Rin looked at Grell and probably noticed he was abnormal.

"Seba-chan I found you. I was looking all over the place and…" Grell started staring at Rin and Yukio.

"WHO are you two fine looking guys? You single hottie?" HE asked. Rin and Yukio looked at Bocchan for advice but we could only stare. Grell was trying to look sexy to Rin and Yukio, but the look on their faces was enough to make someone laugh till they die.

"Grell!" yelled Bocchan," They are not from here, so go away! Also…do you need anything that's why you are here?" Grell looked at him. His face looked hurt like someone slapped him and he was being punished.

"No…..wait William T. Spear needs to talk to Sabas-chan right away." Said Grell leaning on the wall still trying to look sexy for Rin and Yukio. I looked at Bocchan with a curious look.

"Do you know why he needs me?" I asked with a serious tone.

"No not at all." Said Grell looking at Rin and Yukio with hearts in his eyes.

"Do you want me to go see William?" I asked Bocchan hoping he would say no. Bocchan looked at me and then Rin and Yukio.

"Don't go" Bocchan said," I don't trust Grell and we still don't know how to get them home" He was talking about Rin and Yukio. I looked at Rin and Yukio. They were staring at Grell because he was still flirting with them. I sighed.

"Um….who is he?" Yukio asked with curiosity. I gave him, al look saying 'don't say that'. I was about to say something then William T. Spear walked through the door and he didn't look happy.

"Grell…..why did you come here because you weren't supposed to be here?" Said William with a sharp tone in his voice. I scolded at Grell because of what he said earlier.

"WILLIAM! "I screamed," What sre you doing here, if it is not important then leave." William looked at me and then looked at Rin and Yukio.'

"I never knew Ceil Phantomhive was gay" he said pointing his finger at Rin and Yukio, "and that he liked twins for that matter and-"I was so pissed all I saw was red and I grabbed William by the back of his shirt and threw him out. I glared at Grell and he ran out of the mansion.

"Now that both pest are gone we-"Bocchan got interrupted by Liz walking in.

"Ceil, my darling where have you been?" Lizzy said with tears in her eyes," I have missed you so much that I feel like we have been separated for years and-"I interrupted Liz.

"Liz….what are you doing here?" I asked cously. I was trying to sound nice but she took it hard.

"I just wanted to see Ceil and….and…-"She busted out crying and fell to the ground. Sheimi ran to her and hugged her trying to comfort her.

"Why are you crying?" Shiemi asked. Liz looked at her and cried even more. Ceil just walked upstairs trying to stay away from Liz. I followed bocchan upstairs. I closed the door to the study.

"Sabastion, we need to get rid of these guys because they are making everything worse than it is already." Said Ciel. I looked at him understanding what he was saying because this day can't possibly get worse, or can it? Liz ran into the study and hugged Ciel.

"Oh I am so sorry Ciel….. That blonde girl explained everything to me!' Liz said "I didn't mean to act that way." Liz started crying even more. I wanted to close the door because she left it open and walked to where they were. Ciel was soothing her the best he could.

"Sabastion, go make some cookies for Liz and I would like some tea" said Ceil. I bowed to him and walked downstairs. Rin and Yukio ran into me freaking out.

"Sabastion, This crazy chick is fighting with Shura!" Said Rin. I quickly walked downstairs and noticed that Angel is fighting with this chick they called "Shura". I ran to them and separated them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Angel said" You aren't from here are you?". Shura looked at her with a smile on her face. She put her sword back in her stomack and shifted her weight to one side.

"Angel, what are you doing here?" Asked Bocchan. I looked behind me and bocchan was walking down the steps. I looked at him surprised. Angel looked at bocchan.

"Ciel Phantomhive. I'm surprised to see you are still alive." Angel said. I looked at Bocchan and back to Angel.

"Still alive?" I asked" What do you mean by that Angel?" Angel looked at me with a evil grin on her face. She looked at me.

"I thought you died by someone eating your soul" She said with an attitude. She stared t me while she said that. I looked at her. Angel Started smiling at Bocchan. She pulled out a knife from under her dress and went after Ciel. Then blood splatted everywhere.

**Sorry guys I havent been able to update. I will try to update this week.**


End file.
